Verbotene Gefühle
by Luddy Snape
Summary: Hermine befidet sich gerade in einem vollkommenen Gefühlschaos. Ron, den sie doch so sehr liebt, knutscht lieber mit Lavender und ignoriert sie völlig. Doch durch Zufall findet sie heraus, dass eine andere Seele in Hogwarts noch viel geplagter ist als ihre und sie entwickelt Gefühle, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte.
1. Der verbotene Wald

**Ich habe beschlossen meine FFs zweisprachig hochzuladen. Natürlich kann ich auf Deutsch besser schreiben und die englische Version ist dann eben für "die Breite Masse". Ich hoffe das geht von der Seite aus klar, auf fanfiktion. de würde es sicher gesperrt...**

Hermine saß allein in der Bibliothek. Auf ihrem Schoß lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, welches die Koboldkriege behandelte. Ihre Konzentration galt allein dem Buch. Sie war versteckt hinter ein paar Regalen und so kaum zu sehen. So zuckte sie zusammen, als sie plötzlich nahe ihr Stimmen hörte.

"Hören Sie auf mich zu verfolgen!" Hermine sah erstaunt auf. Das war doch Malfoy.  
"Ich versuche doch nur Ihnen zu helfen!" Snape? Nun ernsthaft interessiert drückte Hermine sich an das Bücherregal und lauschte angestrengt.  
"Ich brauche Ihre verdammte Hilfe nicht! Es ist meine Aufgabe. MEINE!"  
"Stellen Sie sich doch nicht so quer!"  
"Ich stelle mich nicht quer! Ich will MEINE Aufgabe erfüllen. Kapieren Sie's endlich: Ich. Will. Ihre. Verdammte. Hilfe. Nicht!"  
"Sie sind so unvernünftig!" Es folgte ein Geräusch, dass nahelegen lies, dass Snape Malfoy nun gegen das Regal drückte. "Sie wissen doch, dass ich die Aufgabe erfüllen werde, falls Sie es nicht schaffen. Sie sollten mich besser nicht reizen!"  
"Ich werde es aber schaffen, Professor. Lassen Sie mich los!" Es folgte eine lange Pause, dann Schritte und sie sah Malfoy aus dem Raum gehen.  
Hermine legte das Buch auf den Tisch. Ihre Konzentration war verschwunden. Was ging da vor sich? Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Dabei fiel ihr Tintenfass scheppernd zu Boden. Es zerbrach und das Mädchen reparierte es hastig mit einem Zauber. Als sie aufsah blickte sie in das zornfunkelnde Gesicht von Severus Snape.  
"Was tun Sie hier?", zischte er bösartig.  
"Lernen", sagte Hermine so ruhig sie konnte, "Das ist meines Wissens nach nicht verboten, oder?"  
"Wie amüsant, Miss Granger. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."  
Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen. Das war so ungerecht.  
"Was haben Sie mitbekommen?" Snape klang scharf und berechnend.  
"Sie meinen Ihre Unterhaltung mit Malfoy? Nun, Sie waren schwer zu überhören."  
Schneller als Hermine es realisieren konnte hatte der Lehrer sie am Kragen gepackt.  
"Wehe Sie erwähnen diese Unterhaltung gegenüber Ihrer Freunde", zischte er bedrohlich. Es war das allererste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass Hermine wirklich Angst vor ihm hatte. Sicher, ein leichtes Unbehagen hatte er ihr oft beschert, aber das war komplett anders. Sie hatte Angst, er würde ihr wehtun.  
"Ver-versprochen", stotterte sie zitternd. Snape schien ihre Angst bemerkt zu haben, denn er ließ sie los.  
"Gut", murmelte er abwesend. Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Hermine starrte ihm hinterher. So hatte sie den Lehrer noch nie erlebt. Es schien fast so, als habe er für einen Moment seine Selbstkontrolle verloren.

Später, als Hermine schon in ihrem warmen, gemütlichen Bett lag, dachte sie immer noch über die Unterhaltung zwischen Snape und Malfoy nach. Und über Snapes Reaktion danach. Ob es ihm wohl leidtat, dass er ihr solche Angst gemacht hatte?  
Hah! Als ob Snape je etwas leidtun würde. Er war eben ein egoistisches Schwein. Das war nie anders gewesen. Hermine jedoch konnte nicht umhin, ihn wegen seinem enormen Wissen zu bewundern.

Verdammt, wieso denke ich über Snape nach? Ich sollte schlafen!

Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Andere Gedanken kamen ihr in den Sinn, als sie ihre Bettnachbarin sah. Lavender. Lavender und Ron. Knutschend. Sie krallte in die Bettdecke.

Scheiße. Ich hasse sie!

Wieder drehte sie sich, diesmal auf den Rücken. Irgendwie wirkte der rote Baldachin beruhigend. Eine Minute später war sie eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie sehr früh auf. Ihr Kopf war immer noch voll von Gedanken, die sie nicht brauchen konnte. Sie versuchte sie mit einer eiskalten Dusche zu vertreiben. Der einzige Effekt davon war jedoch, dass sie schreiend vor Kältefrost durch das Bad rannte, schließlich ausrutschte und sich den Kopf anschlug. Stöhnend rappelte sie sich auf.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", hörte sie Lavenders zuckersüße Stimme.  
"Ja", rief sie.

Blöde Kuh.

Später in der Großen Halle bemerkte Hermine bestürzt, wie müde sie war. Wie lange hatte sie nachgedacht? Sie verfluchte Ron und Lavender ... und auch Snape. Ja, Snape hatte ihr auch jede Menge Stoff zum Nachdenken geliefert. Verdammt, wieso hatte sie überhaupt an ihn denken müssen?! Sie hatte doch weitaus wichtigere Probleme. Und die saßen knutschend am Frühstückstisch. Hermine hätte sich am liebsten übergeben. Dieser ... ihr fielen nicht mal annähernd ausreichende Beleidigungen für Ron ein. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Hastig drehte sie sich um und verließ die Große Halle. Um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen lief sie auf die Ländereien. Sie spürte Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen. Tränen, die sie nicht wahrhaben wollte. Mit nassen Wangen rannte sie los, als ob sie den Frust dadurch abhängen könnte. Schön. Sollte Ron doch Lavender abknutschen.  
"Es ist mir egal!", schrie sie laut. Niemand antwortete ihr. Hermine schloss die Augen um die Tränenflut zu stoppen, blieb jedoch wider besseren Wissens nicht stehen. Immer noch liefen warme Tränen über ihre Wangen und durch ihr heftiges Atmen, dass vom Laufen kam, schmeckte sie das Salzwasser in ihrem Mund. Sie hatte ein wenig Angst gegen ein Hindernis zu laufen, da sie die Augen immer noch geschlossen hielt, doch nichts stellte sich ihr in den Weg.  
Plötzlich schien es kälter zu werden. Widerwillig öffnete sie die Augen. Zuerst war alles verschwommen und unter einem dicken Tränenschleier verschwunden, doch dann erkannte sie voller Entsetzen, dass sie sich im verbotenen Wald befand. Während es auf den Ländereien schon hell geworden war, schien hier noch tiefste Nacht zu sein, da die Bäume jeden Fetzen Tageslicht verschluckten. Sie geriet nun leicht in Panik, versuchte jedoch ruhig zu bleiben.

Wenn ich einfach geradeaus gehe komm ich schon hier raus.

Hermine begann geradeaus weiterzulaufen. Sie machte keine Kurfen, sondern ging in einer geraden Linie. Doch nach ungefähr zehn Minuten wurde ihr klar, dass sie in die falsche Richtung lief. Nun war sie noch tiefer im Wald.

Okay, kein Grund zu Panik. Ich drehe mich einfach um 180°, dann laufe ich zurück.

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war. Doch die Panik breitete sich nun in ihr aus. War sie an diesem Baum nicht schon einmal vorbeigekommen? Aber ein Baum sah aus wie der andere. Hermine drehte sich im Kreis. Welche Richtung? Wieso gab es keinen Weg? War sie hier schon einmal gewesen?  
Hermine wollte gerade vor Angst laut aufschreien, als sie ein leises Schluchzen hörte. Es klang ganz und gar nicht wie eine furcht erregende Kreatur. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es klang wie ein Mensch. Ein weinender Mensch. Vielleicht ein Mensch, der den Weg nach draußen kannte. Oder ein Mensch, der weinte weil er sich verlaufen hatte... Aber immerhin war sie nicht alleine. Das gab ihr wieder ein wenig Mut. Selbst wenn der andere Mensch nicht wusste, wo es herausging, so konnten sie doch zumindest zu zweit einen Ausweg suchen.  
So folgte sie dem Klag der Schluchzern, die immer lauter wurden, je weiter sie darauf zulief. Als sie um eine Biegung lief, stockte ihr der Atem. Dort war die weinende Person. Und es war niemand anderes als Severus Snape. Er hatte sich an einen Baum geklammert und weinte bitterlich. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er zusammengebrochen wäre, wenn er sich nicht festgehalten hätte.  
Es war seltsam, Snape so zu sehen. Er sah so hilflos und verloren aus. Schlagartig wurde Hermine bewusst, dass Snape mit seinem Kummer zu niemandem gehen konnte. Er hatte ihres Wissens nach keine Freunde, abgesehen von Lucius Malfoy und einigen anderen Todessern, die man aber wohl kaum als wahre Freunde bezeichnen konnte. Zudem würde Snape vor diesen Leuten keine Schwäche zeigen. Wenn Hermine traurig war, ging sie zu Harry oder Ginny. Die waren immer für sie da und trösteten sie. An deren Schultern konnte man sich getrost ausweinen, ohne das danach die halbe Schule ihre Probleme kannte. Sie waren eben wahre Freunde.  
Snape hatte so jemanden nicht. Der einzige, der ihn trösten konnte, war wohl dieser Baum und der war, gelinde gesagt, kaum dafür geeignet.  
Als Hermine ihn dort so sah, bekam sie Mitleid mit ihm. Sie verspürte den starken Impuls, ihn einfach in den Arm zu nehmen, schalt sich jedoch sofort dafür. Klar, Snape würde ihr herzlich dafür danken, dass sie ihn so gesehen hatte. Wenn er sie bemerken würde, dann bekäme sie sicher Nachsitzen auf Lebenszeit. So beschloss Hermine, besser schnell das Weite zu suchen. Sie ging Rückwärts, um ihn im Auge zu behalten. Wann kam nur diese verdammte Biegung?  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Knacken. Verdammt, sie war auf einen Ast getreten!  
Snape fuhr herum. Hermine sah ihn schuldbewusst und ängstlich an.  
"Miss Granger." Sie erschrack an dem Klang seiner Stimme. So viele Emotionen waren in dem sonst so kalten Wortlaut des Professors. Er klang traurig und ängstlich, aber gleichzeitig auch wütend und aggressiv. Es war auch noch etwas anderes darin, das Hermine nicht zu erkennen vermochte.  
Diese Emotionsmischung machte ihr Angst, denn anscheinend war Snape im Moment unberechenbar. Er starrte sie einfach nur an, die Augen immer noch mit Tränen gefüllt, er schien jedoch auch kalt und abwesend wie immer. Man konnte förmlich sein Gehirn arbeiten sehen. Wahrscheinlich überlegte er, wie er sie am besten zum Schweigen bringen sollte oder was eine angemessene Bestrafung für sie sei. Doch als Hermine ihm in die Augen sah bemerkte sie noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick: Verzweiflung.  
Als er auch nach ungefähr fünf Minuten nichts anderes tat, als sie anzustarren, fragte sie vorsichtig: "Pr-Professor?"  
Er rührte sich nicht. Vorsichtig ging sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Wieder kam keine Reaktion von ihm. "Was ... was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte sie, nun fast schon besorgt.

Renn weg! Renn weg solange du noch kannst!

Snapes Augen schienen ihren Glanz verloren zu haben. Sein Blick war immer noch auf sie gerichtet, doch er wirkte stumpf und abwesend. Sie fragte sich nun ernsthaft, was den sonst so gefassten Professor so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Er schien rein gar nichts mehr wahrzunehmen.  
"Was machen Sie hier Miss Granger?" Hermine zuckte zusammen. Dass er plötzlich gesprochen hatte und dann auch noch mit dieser gewohnten Kälte in der Stimme, hatte sie überrumpelt.  
"I-ich ... also ... ich ... ich hab mich verlaufen ...", nuschelte sie beschämt und errötete.  
"Aha." Jegliche Emotion war aus seiner Stimme gewichen. "Sie sollten gar nicht hier sein, Miss Granger, nicht wahr? Sie sollten eigentlich im Unterricht sein." Himmel, Unterricht! Sie war sicher schon viel zu spät.  
"20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
"A-aber wieso!?", entrüstete sich Hermine. Sie hatte doch nichts getan.  
"Nun, Miss Granger, weil das hier ...", er machte eine ausladende Handbewegung," ...der verbotene Wald ist. Die Betonung liegt auf VERBOTEN."  
Hermine errötete erneut. Sicher, er hatte Recht. Sie durfte gar nicht hier sein.  
"Und nun würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie sich schleunigst zum Unterricht begeben", zischte er aggressiv.  
Hermine nickte und wollte loslaufen, doch wie auch schon am Tag zuvor packte er sie am Kragen und zog sie zu sich.  
"Und dass die mir NIEMANDEM erzählen was sie gesehen haben!", flüsterte er bedrohlich. Sie nickte heftig, doch er lies sie noch immer nicht los. Er beugte sich weiter zu ihr, bis ihre Gesichter sich schon fast berührten und fügte leise, aber in einem wirklich Angst machenden Ton hinzu: "Sollte irgendjemand in der Schule herumerzählen, dass der Schleimbeutel Snape heimlich im Wald heult, dann schwöre ich, Miss Granger, dass Sie den Tag Ihrer Geburt bereuen werden."  
"Da-das wird nicht passieren!" Hermine keuchte. Er hatte sie so fest gepackt, dass sie kaum noch atmen konnte. Doch obwohl ihm das sicher nicht entgangen war, hielt er sie immer noch fest.  
"Das will ich auch sehr hoffen, Miss Granger. Denn sonst werde ich Sie so behandeln, wie ein Todesser ein Schlammblut wie Sie behandeln würde."  
Er hatte es gesagt. Snape hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, Hermine Schlammblut zu nennen. Ihre Angst schwand und machte unbändiger Wut Platz.  
"Nennen Sie mich nicht Schlammblut", zischte sie.  
"Ach nein?", meinte der Lehrer aggressiv, "Wieso denn nicht? Sie sind doch ein Schlammblut, oder Miss Granger?"  
"Halten Sie den Mund!"  
"Ihre Eltern sind Muggel, nicht wahr? War ja irgendwie klar, nur Muggel können eine so missratene Nervensäge zeugen."  
"Halten Sie den Mund!"  
"Naja, wahrscheinlich sind sie froh, dass Sie so lange in Hogwarts sind, weil sie sonst Minderwertigkeitskomplexe haben würde, oder?"  
"Halten Sie verdammt nochmal den Mund!", brüllte Hermine und ehe sie wusste was sie tat, holte sie aus, und gab ihrem Lehrer eine schallende Ohrfeige. Snape starrte sie an. Neben der Wut lag auch Überraschung in seinem Blick. Fast schon mechanisch wanderte seine Hand zu seiner Wange. Hermine starrte ihn an. Verdammt, wie hatte sie das nur tun können? Sie spürte Tränen, die sie gerade überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte, über ihre Wangen laufen.  
"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Snape sagte nichts. Hermine dachte, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn sie ginge, bevor Snape die Situatuion richtig realisierte. Doch als sie kehrtmachte war sie etwas zu hastig, und stolperte über eine lose Baumwurzel. Sie sah schon einen kräftigen Baumstamm auf sich zukommen, fühlte schon beinahe den Schmerz, als Snape sie mit kräftigen Fingern am Handgelenk packte und wieder in den sicheren Stand zog. Als sie ihn ansah, sah seine Miene aus wie immer. Der einzige Unterschied waren die getrockneten Tränen auf seinen Wangen.  
"Dummes Mädchen", murmelte er. Nun, da sie wieder sicher stand, lies er ihre Hand los. Hermine starrte ihn an, als wäre er ein Geist. Oder nein, die Bezeichnung stimmte nicht ganz, denn Geister starrte sie eigentlich nie an.  
Snape hielt ihrem Blick eine Weile stand, dann meinte er kalt: "Ich glaube nicht, dass jetzt die richtige Zeit für ein Blickduell ist. Schließlich sollten Sie im Unterricht sein." Die Schülerin zuckte zusammen. Verdammt, ja, sie sollte so schnell wie möglich zum Unterricht gehen! Doch wo war der Weg?  
"Pro-Professor?", fragte sie schüchern. Snape sah sie mit kalten Augen an. "Ich ... ich weiß den Weg nicht .. also ... ich ... können Sie mir sagen wo's rausgeht?"  
"Folgen Sie mir", sagte der Professor kalt und ging mit großen Schritten voraus. Hermine hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Snape blickte stur geradeaus bis sie den Waldrand erricht hatten.  
"Von hier aus werden Sie den Weg wohl finden", brummte er. Hermine nickte beschämt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich der Lehrer um und ging in Richtung See davon. Verblüfft sah Hermine ihm kurz hinterher, dann hastete sie hinauf zur Schule.


	2. Erpressung

Da Hermine nun zu Geschichte der Zauberei musste, wurde ihr Zuspätkommen nicht bestraft. Professor Binns leierte munter seine Geschichtsdaten herunter und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie soeben den Raum betreten hatte. Die Schüler jedoch taten dies sehr wohl und begannen miteinander zu tuscheln. Es kümmerte Hermine nicht. Wieso sollte sie nicht auch einmal zu spät kommen dürfen? Das war bei ihr schließlich noch nie vorgefallen. Na gut, einmal hatte sie Zauberkunst verpasst, aber das war passiert, als sie noch einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt hatte. Sie war zu dieser Zeit sehr wohl im Unterricht gewesen, nur eben in einem anderen Fach.  
Aunahmsweise konnte Hermine heute den Worten des durchsichtigen Lehrers nicht folgen. Sie musste immer wieder an Snape denken. Wieso hatte er geweint? Es passte so gar nicht zu ihm. Andererseits: Was wusste sie schon über den undurchsichtigen Meister der Zaubertränke? Gut, er unterrichtete jetzt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, und er war auch nicht schlecht darin, aber er war doch der perfekte Tränkemeister. Niemand wusste so viel über Zaubertränke wie er. Slughorn war gegen ihn ein Nichtskönner. Also wieso hatte er das Fach gewechselt?  
Hermine schreckte hoch. Fast hätte sie nicht mitbekommen, dass die Stunde endete. Hastig verließ sie das Klassenzimmer. Als sie im Gang auf Ron und Lavender -natürlich fest ineinander verschlungen - sah, wurde ihr es entgültig zu viel. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand in der nächstbesten Toilette. Dort lies sie sich erst einmal fünf Minuten lang eiskaltes Wasser über das Gesicht laufen. Sie hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Das alles wurde ihr zu viel. Ron und Lavender und jetzt auch noch Snape. Verdammt, wieso Snape? Er sollte seine Probleme gefälligst selbst lösen. Doch es ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Sinn, wie traurig er im Wald gewesen war. Jemanden wie Severus Snape sah man sicherlich nicht oft weinen.

Verdammt. Ich hab größere Probleme als Snape. Und die heißen Ron. Und Lavender.

Energisch drehte sie das Wasser ab und verließ den Raum. Verdammt, dieses Schuljahr war wichtig! Wegen dieser Sache würden ihre Noten nicht leiden müssen. Fest entschlossen sich nicht von ihm ablenken zu lassen, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.  
Doch als sie Snape am Pult sitzen sah, konnte sie nicht umhin sich an sein verzweifeltes Gesicht zu erinnern. Er schien ihre Miene zu entschlüsseln, denn er starrte sie finster an. Schnell eilte Hermine zu Harry. Auf halbem Weg sah sie jedoch Ron bei ihm stehen und hielt inne. Mit dem wollte sie jetzt wirklich nicht reden. Zumindest war Lavender nicht in diesem Kurs. Sie konnte diese dumme Pute einfach nicht mehr ertragen.

Ihr 'Glück' wurde perfekt als Snape ihr Draco Malfoy als Partner zuwieß. Dieser ging nicht gerade freundlich mit ihr um. Am Ende der Stunde war sie um einige blaue Flecken reicher.  
Leise fluchend hob sie ihre Tasche auf und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Snapes Stimme sie zum Stillstand brachte: "Stehen bleiben, Miss Granger."  
Die anderen Schüler sahen sie erstaunt an. Möglichst gelassen drehte sie sich um. "Was ist denn, Professor Snape?"  
"Kommen Sie zu mir. Die anderen: Raus!" Sie spürte die bohrenden Blicke der Schüler im Nacken während sie sich dem Pult näherte. Snape schwieg so lange bis alle anderen Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten. Hermine wartete nervös auf sein Anliegen. Doch dem Lehrer machte es offenbar Spaß sie zappeln zu lassen, denn er schwieg noch eine Weile.  
"Professor?", fragte sie, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt, "Was wollen Sie von mir?"  
Snape sah auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Keine Emotion war mehr in seinen schwarzen Augen zu erkennen. "Ich will, Miss Granger, dass Sie aufhören Fragen zu stellen und mir zuhören." Er atmete tief ein. "Ich weiß, dass Ihnen das, was Sie gesehen haben nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht. Deswegen halte ich es für das Beste Sie aus dem Unterricht auszuschließen."  
"Aber...", unterbrach Hermine, da ihr diese Ungerechtigkeit nicht einleuchten wollte, doch Snape unterbrach sie: "Ruhe. Ich will Sie ab sofort nicht mehr in diesem Kurs sehen."  
"Das ist nicht fair!"  
"Was ist schon fair?"  
"Aber meine Noten sind doch gut."  
"Ihre Noten sind IMMER gut, Miss Neunmalklug."  
"Sie haben keinen plausiblen Grund..."  
"Doch den habe ich!"  
"Das ist doch nicht ausreichend!"  
"Für mich ist es das." Hermine dachte kurz nach, dann sagte sie etwas, zu dem sie sich wirklich überwinden musste: "Wenn Sie das tun, dann werde ich allen erzählen, was ich gesehen habe."  
Snape stand auf. Sein Blick war nun voller Zorn. "Wollen Sie mich etwa erpressen, Miss Granger?", fragte er bedrohlich.  
"Ich ... ich will nur im Kurs bleiben", meinte Hermine und hielt seinem Blick tapfer stand. Snape ging um das Pult herum und stand nun direkt vor ihr. Unweigerlich begann sie zu zittern. Seine Mudwinkel hoben sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. "Wo ist denn Ihre Courage hin?", fragte er spöttisch.  
"Die ist schon noch da", meinte Hermine mit fester Stimme. "Ich bleibe bei dem was ich gesagt habe." Das Grinsen schwand aus seinem Gesicht. "Hören Sie, wenn Sie das tun ..."  
" ... dann können Sie auch nichts daran ändern." Hermine sah ihm mit entschlossenem Blick in die Augen. Snape starrte sie einfach nur an. Er schien nicht erwartet zu haben, dass sie sich so wehrte. Oder dass sie sich traute ihn zu erpressen.  
"Schön", sagte er nach einer Weile, "ich werde Sie im Kurs lassen."  
Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte sie gerade gegen Snape gewonnen?  
"Andererseits", meinte ihr Lehrer und Hermines Glücksgefühl verpuffte, "haben wohl auch Sie ein paar Geheimnisse, die die Schule nicht erfahren sollte."  
"Ach ja?" Ihr fiel ehrlich gesagt nichts ein.  
"Nun ja, Schule wäre vielleicht zu viel gesagt", grinste er überlegen, "aber wie würde es Mr Weasley finden, wenn er wüsste was Sie den lieben langen Tag denken?"  
Hermines Eingeweide schienen zu gefrieren. Woher zum Teufel wusste er das?  
"Ich wüsste nicht, wieso er das nicht erfahren sollte", flüsterte sie so gefasst wie möglich.  
"Es macht Ihnen also nichts aus?" Seine Frage klang bohrend, doch Hermine meinte aufrichtig: "Der Idiot würde die Wahrheit nicht einmal erkennen, wenn man sie ihm auf sein amputiertes Hirn tätowieren würde."

Was zum Teufel rede ich denn da?!

Snape sagte nichts, sah sie jedoch mit einem unergründlichen Blick an. Hermine senkte beschämt den Kopf. Wieso hatte sie das jetzt sagen müssen? Das war ihre verletzliche Stelle, ein wunderbarer Angriffspunkt.  
"Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen, Miss Granger", sagte Snape schließlich ruhig und nahm wieder Platz.  
"Bin ... bleibe ich ich jetzt im Kurs?"  
"Wir werden sehen", meinte der Lehrer ausweichend und gab ihr mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass sie verschwinden sollte. Perplex verließ Hermine den Raum.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie damit, sich auf die Schularbeiten zu konzentrieren. Es fiel ihr zwar schwerer als sonst, doch sie schaffte es schließlich doch noch, alles um sich herum auszublenden.  
Erst am Abend, als sie wieder in ihrem gemütlichen Bett lag, lies sie wieder Gedanken zu. Verdammt, wieso konnte Ron nicht mit ihr rumknutschen? Wieso konnte Lavender nicht einfach verschwinden? Wieso weinte Snape heimlich im Wald? Fragen über Fragen. Und auf keine einzige wusste sie eine Antwort. Das, was sie an der Situation am meisten nervte, war die Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht über all diese Dinge nachdenken wollte. Vor allem nicht über Snape. Der sollte seine Probleme gefälligst alleine lösen.

Wieso merkt Ron nicht wie sehr ich ihn mag?

Hermine zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, als könne sie dadurch ihre Gedanken vertreiben. Sie schloss die Augen, doch immer wieder tauchten Ron und Lavender vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Und Snape. Ein weinender, verzweifelter Snape, der vollkommen die Fassung verloren hatte.

Verdammt, raus aus meinen Gedanken!

Doch der Imaginationssnape wollte nicht auf sie hören. Er spukte weiter durch ihren Kopf und trieb sie in den Wahnsinn. Sie wusste nicht, wie spät es war, als sie endlich einschlief, doch es schienen nur ein paar Sekunden vergangen zu sein, als der Wecker klingelte. Grummelnd stieg sie aus dem Bett. Zumindest war heute Freitag. Sie hatte gerade wirklich keine Lust, irgendwohin zu gehen. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach schlafen? Sie war so müde. Heute würde sie sicher früh ins Bett gehen. Obwohl - verdammt, heute war eine Slugclubparty. Seufzend erinnerte sie sich an ihr Versprechen zu kommen. Mist. Da musste sie wohl durch. Sie hoffte nur, dass die Party nicht zu lang werden würde, oder sie zumindest früh gehen könnte.


End file.
